


Password protected

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Tyrion the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: One night at Jaime's place, Tyrion tries to guess his Netflix password. What follows, of course, is something neither Jaime nor Brienne expect.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	Password protected

**Author's Note:**

> More pointless fluff. Enjoy, and do let me know if you liked it!

“What’s your Netflix password?” shouted Tyrion from halfway across the room, his jarring interruption putting the brakes on Jaime’s fourth attempt at editing an email he had been trying to compose for a while. “Brienne and I can set up the show by the time you’re done.”

“It should already be logged in,” Jaime called back, his lack of progress irritating him more than his brother poking his nose and disturbing him. “Just go to the app and--”

“I’m not technically challenged,” Tyrion snapped back. “I know how smart TVs and streaming apps work. Looks like you’ve changed the password recently and now it’s asking for a re-login--”

“Ah, yes,” Jaime recalled, half his mind on his guests and their demands and the other half on his repeated, yet valiant efforts to strike out a sentence he’d typed and re-phrase it to get it right. “I did change it a couple of weeks back. Hold on, I’ll just get this email out of the way and come and sort it out for you.”

“Oh, carry on, bro, I’ll figure it out myself.”

“Fine,” Jaime absentmindedly dismissed him, relieved to get back to what he was doing.

“Passwords are the key to one’s secrets,” he heard Tyrion tell the wench, and he sat upright, the full impact of these words and the possibility of his more-smart-than-could-do-the-world-good brother breaking the lock to his mind and laying it out for _her_ to see, only now hitting him.

 _Hells, no,_ was the first thing that came to his mind when he remembered his latest password, followed by sweaty palms, rapid breathing and... panic. 

Loads of panic. Chest crushing panic.

From a confident executive, he was reduced to a bundle of nerves, the high probability of being exposed in _her_ presence fueling his discomfort to an insurmountable extent. The seriousness of his email took a backseat, his brother’s subtle threat to tear open his heart, a bigger problem to be solved. 

“Passwords are a means to safeguard one’s deepest desires from the world, yet make sure they remain at the top of their mind,” Tyrion kept up his informative lecture, his eyes flitting across to Jaime from time to time, as if to give him a hidden message.

“You can’t just hack into my account,” Jaime said, hoping the accusation might dissuade him.

“It isn’t hacking if I do it in your presence, with your permission,” Tyrion argued. “Besides, it’s just Netflix, not your bank account or something sensitive, so stop freaking out and just change it later on, okay?” When Jaime was still undecided, his brother turned to him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why this resistance? Is it something you’d prefer to keep out of our reach? Some dark secret? If it is, I’ll just keep away--”

“It’s--it’s principally incorrect,” Jaime blurted out the first excuse that crossed his head, “and unethical.”

“Oh, come on,” Tyrion tried to wheedle him into agreeing, “I’m your brother. We used to share stuff, keys to our lockers when we were boys, remember?” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can try to break open my door.”

“Well, if he isn’t up to it, we probably shouldn’t push him,” Brienne opined, looking as uncomfortable as him with this idea.

“Fine.” Tyrion shrugged, then put down the remote. “It’s quite obvious you don’t trust me, bro. But that’s fine. We’ll wait for you to come and enter your precious password.”

Jaime pondered to weigh his options. He could momentarily abandon his email, seize the controls off his brother’s crafty little hands and attend to this problem first. While that would keep his secret safe, it would only sow the seeds of further doubts in his brother’s head, leading to hours and, probably, days of torture and probing and interrogation. Alternatively, he could outdo Tyrion in whatever game he was trying to play by giving him only three attempts as a precondition. No matter how hard his genius brain worked, there was no way he could guess it in only these many tries. 

“Three chances are all you'll get,” he said, overcoming his reluctance. Knowing his brother, every word he spoke or even a twitch of his facial muscles would be read into and analyzed in depth. So the less said, the better, he decided, giving him no more than a terse consent. Completely distracted with his brain on the way to a shutdown, he closed his laptop and joined his friends on the sofa knowing he would be at peace only after this ordeal was over.

“Alright then, here we go.” Tyrion rubbed his hands, the sly gleam in his eyes warning Jaime, telling him he’d signed up for more trouble than he’d imagined. But it was too late now. He couldn’t revoke his consent without admitting that he-- 

Trying not to get intimidated by his brother, he stole a glance at the wench, immersing himself in her - her pretty eyes, her well-endowed lips, her long, slender neck, her shapely--um-- _chest_ , her never-ending legs--

“ _J-o-a-n-n-a-1-2-3_ ,” Tyrion spelled it out as he typed. 

Jaime heaved a sigh of relief. One unsuccessful attempt was gone, and a harmless choice Tyrion had made. “You think I’d settle for something as simple as mum’s name?” he questioned his brother's guess, sounding and feeling more confident than he had earlier when he took in the _‘Incorrect password’_ message on the screen. Cracking passwords was a job for professionals, not for people like his brother who were only smarter than him.

“Oh, you can’t blame him for trying,” Brienne jumped up in defence. “Passwords usually have something to do with the ones closest to your heart.” For some reason, little dots of pink appeared on her cheeks. _Renly,_ he guessed, the name strangling him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Who else could have her blushing like a schoolgirl with a massive crush? Who else could her sudden unwarranted reference to love mean?

“Why, of course,” cried Tyrion, then went on to punch in his second attempt. “ _B-r-i-e-n-n-e--_ ” 

Jaime froze, temporarily deaf, the rest of whatever his brother read out, incoherent white noise. Staring at his lap for the next few seconds, he waited for the moment to pass, not daring to look at his brother and _definitely_ not at Brienne. 

“Fuck!” Tyrion swore at the top of his voice. Surprised at his vehement expression of disappointment, Jaime turned to the TV, finding the comforting error message again when he scanned the screen. “I should’ve got it right this time,” Tyrion continued to grumble. “It can’t be anything else--”

“Give up,” Jaime said, weak from the shock, glad to have recovered his speech. “Give it to me.” 

Tyrion stared into nothingness for a minute, then shouted, “I’m such an idiot,” slapping his forehead, his eyes widening with enlightenment that screamed danger. The smile he had on worried Jaime even more, as did the look he wore. “I still have one try left,” he said, refusing to concede defeat. “Now, if you loved her, what would you put in after her name if not a random _123_?” he asked himself, thinking aloud.

“It’s not what you think,” Jaime feebly contested his perfect logic, “I don’t lo--”

“Aha!” shouted Tyrion triumphantly, furiously typing away as he spelled out, “ _B-r-i-e-n-n-e-2-8-1-0_.” When the menu on the screen sprang to life, he sat back with a victorious grin on his face, trapping Jaime with his analytical eyes. “ _Bingo!_ ”

Silence had never been this uncomfortable and deathly. While his brother refused to release him from his penetrating gaze, Brienne went very stiff and still, choosing to take refuge in her hands rather than looking at anything else in the room.

“Name, followed by the date of birth of the one closest to your heart,” Tyrion softly pointed out, bringing the painful quiet to an end. “Subconscious, yet deliberate. Simple, yet effective. Since it is of no significance to anyone, but you, it’s perfect. How did I not think of it earlier?”

Jaime still had no words. What could he do? Deny his affection for her? Offer some stupid fake explanation or excuse for his password choice? Either way, he was in a fix. Tonight was the end of his friendship with Brienne.

“I’m afraid I’ve got to go,” Tyrion excused himself, then getting up, he waddled across to the door.

“What?” Jaime couldn’t believe his ears, his brother’s abrupt switch in plans taking him by surprise. “I thought you were here to spend time with us, that you desperately wanted to watch that show of yours.”

“Sorry.” Tyrion’s tone was apologetic, but his eyes were far from regretful. “Just remembered I had to--” he thought for a second “--be elsewhere.”

“What the hell was all this drama for then?” Jaime called out, exasperated, wishing he could shoot down his brother with just a fiery look. “The stupid password-hacking attempt--”

But the door banged shut, leaving his words in the lurch, his objection hanging in the air. Tyrion had already left, and all Jaime was left with was his frustration and a very embarrassed Brienne who was now on her feet, all set to run away. 

“I--I’ve got to leave too,” she mumbled, still not meeting his eye.

She dashed to the exit, but Jaime managed to get there before her, putting himself between her and the door. “Not before you hear me out,” he stopped her, knowing he owed her an explanation and, perhaps, the truth. 

She merely stood there, not looking at him, not granting him the favour of a response.

“Look at me, wench,” he requested, unable to stand her indifference anymore, and when she brought her eyes in line with his, he found himself getting sucked into the dreamy pools - lost for words, lost in every sense - his mind, his heart, his whole consciousness under her control, hers to command.

“I’m sure that was just a random password choice,” she said, trivializing his method of venting out his feelings for her. “You might as well have--”

“It was anything but random,” he admitted, surrendering to her eyes, his steely determination to keep things under wraps shattering with just one look at her. “Every word Tyrion said was true, Brienne.” His voice was breaking under the stress of his concealed emotions as he broke out into beads of sweat. “Night and day, day after day--” he paused, struggling to voice what he felt, punctuating his proclamation with a heavy sigh. Words, no doubt, came easily to him, only not the right ones to discuss matters like these. “I--”

“Jaime--”

“Hear me out, Brienne,” he pleaded, unable to hold it in him anymore. She had interrupted him, without question, to tell him she couldn’t yet get over Renly, that she had no room for him, neither in her heart nor her life. She would want him to get the hell out of her life, and step away from her love-life, he would, but not without spilling it all to her tonight. If he bottled it up for another minute, he would explode. “My brother’s nosy, but he’s so damned right. I can’t stop thinking about you--”

“Jaime--”

“I know you’re still in love with Renly,” he went on, his chest aching with every word he said. Clearing his throat, he dried his palm on his shorts. “And I’m probably beginning to sound like the biggest idiot on earth, but I do want you to know how I feel about you. You mean so much to me--” 

He broke away, waiting for her response, hanging on to a slim thread of hope that her Renly chapter was over, but her hesitation to reply, the way she fluttered her lashes in discomfort and her quivering chin crashed his optimism. “Whatever your decision is, wench, our friendship remains intact,” he hastily assured her, not wanting to put her in an awkward position or lose her at any cost despite his slowly crumbling heart. “If you choose to walk away from here tonight, I’ll totally respect--”

“IloveJaime2707.” 

She’d said it out so fast, that he could only catch bits of it. “Excuse me?” he asked, hoping he'd heard it right.

“I-love-Jaime-27-07,” she repeated, slowly this time, turning a bright shade of red, “the password to most of my accounts.”

His heart breaking into a little jig, he mustered the courage to step closer.

“Your brother’s right,” she whispered, her lips trembling when they parted in a shy smile. “When it’s not this one, it’s always some variant of this,” she admitted, her hand on his chest, her fingers playing with his buttons. “Name, followed by the date of birth of the one closest to your heart. Always the same with just the numbers shuffled around for different permutations and combinations.” Her eyes hit him with an intense blaze. “Not Renly, but _you_ , Jaime.”

“If only you had given me a hint and saved me this agony, wench,” he complained, gathering her in his arms. 

“How could I?” she asked, innocent blue eyes driving him crazy. “I thought you loved Cersei--”

“And I’ve been suffering for weeks thinking you were in love with pretty boy,” he accepted at last. For days, he’d been burning in the hells of jealousy, every instance he crossed paths with Renly throwing him into a mad internal rage, even the remotest reference to his name disturbing him, tormenting him.

“If only you had given me a hint and saved me this agony, Jaime.”

Having no more to say, he leaned in, his lips brushing hers. Soft and warm, she tasted of lip balm and strawberries, her perfume, fresh and mild, yet tremendously seductive. She tilted her face closer, her mouth moving under his, inviting him, enticing him, and he went right into it, kissing her harder, deeper… deeper... 

She was irresistible, her soft curves pushing into him, her slender fingers stroking his neck, her mouth claiming his with ferocity and possessiveness. He pulled back, then kissed her again, repeatedly, over and over again, drawing them both into a loop he’d never want to break out of. The world went oddly quiet, their union, peace and chaos, storm and calm, fire and ice… He kept kissing her, like his life depended on it, like she was his oxygen…

And when they separated, he couldn’t break free of her gaze. She was his whole fucking universe!

“Time for a password upgrade,” he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth. “BrienneandJaime4ever.”

“BrienneandJaime4ever,” she agreed, her eyes lighting up, her face brightening with a glow that could put the sun to shame.


End file.
